1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life streamer system and more particularly pertains to providing buoyancy to a survivor in the water while rendering such buoyed survivor readily visible from great distances, the rendering visible and the providing buoyancy being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of life preserver systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, life preserver systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing buoyancy of a survivor in the water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices do not describe a life streamer system that allows for providing buoyancy to a survivor in the water while rendering such buoyed survivor readily visible from great distances, the rendering visible and the providing buoyancy being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the life streamer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing buoyancy to a survivor in the water while rendering such buoyed survivor readily visible from great distances, the rendering visible and the providing buoyancy being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved life streamer system which can be used for providing buoyancy to a survivor in the water while rendering such buoyed survivor readily visible from great distances, the rendering visible and the providing buoyancy being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.